Lurking in Shadows
by The Half-Blood Nerd
Summary: Val discovers Skulduggery's old diarys and starts to read, only to discover that there's one more villian after them, Lord Vile's accomplice...
1. Chapter 1

**First skulduggery fan fic! Hope you guys like and remember to r&r! x**

**Disclaimer: Derek Landy owns all the Skulduggery Pleasant books and characters. I OWN NOTHING**

Chapter 1

Bored

The summer air was warm and sticky, it was now that Valkyrie really wished she had a fan. 

She quit pacing and sat down on the sofa in Skulduggery's house. He'd been called away to something or other, Val wasn't really sure what. The whole ordeal seemed fairly suspicious, but what she was suspicious of, she didn't know.

She decided that she might as well go upstairs and have a look around, see if she could find something to pass the time.

She climbed the stairs and started to make her way through the multiple living rooms on the second floor. She stopped when she reached the last one.

There was a cardboard box on top of the book case she'd never noticed before. Balancing on a chair, she brought it down.

The box contained six slim volumes, unmarked on the spines, an old photograph and a small black box with a silver crest impacting a raven in mid-flight.

Valkyrie picked up the first of the books and turned to the first page.

_Diary 1706  
><em>

_This book is property of Skulduggery Pleasant._

On second thought, today might not be so boring after all…

**R&R please! x  
>Will write a second chapter if I get enough reviews!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! This is a long one so I hope you guys like it! Remember to R&R! x**

**disclaimer: Derek Landy owns the Skulduggery Pleasant books and characters, the only thing I own is the oc Spreeta Moon :)**  
><span>

August 13th

_August 12th  
>Today is my 15<em>_th__ birthday and I finally get to go to the sanctuary's school of magic. I can't wait! The only other people I know there will be Ghast;y and Erskine so I'll probably just stick with them.._

_August 13__th__  
>Today was… eventful. It's a bit of a long story all that happened, but I suppose I should write it down anyway…<em>

Ghastly's Mum dropped them off at the school gates and the boys got out. Campus was brimming with all kinds of sorcerers, they passed a group of sensitives meditating, a group of elementals showing of, some teleporters dangling a bag out of a small senstitive's grasp out on the running track and a crowd of solemn looking necromancers gathered up on the steps to the registration building. 

They moved up the path towards the school, picking they're way through the crowd. They eventually reached the registration building and were about to go in when Erskine started heading towards the necromancers, listening in on their conversation.

A tall boy stood at the head of the group and although he was probably about seventeen, there were grey streaks through his hair.  
>"-And so it is, that the necromancers shall one day rise to-"<br>"Yo! Tenny!" a girl in black armour, a little off from the rest of the group interrupted the boy, "You know no-one really cares about any of this rubbish? It's not like it's going to actually happen."  
>'Tenny' sneered, "Well if it isn't the blasphemist. Come to gloat Moon?"<p>

"No, merely reminding you that a, the beliefs of the temple are a load of rubbish, b, _you're_ a load of rubbish and c, it's never going to happen." She counted the points off on her bony fingers, the boy turning a bright shade of red.

Moon grinned happily, showing off pointed teeth, a tell-tale hint that she was a vampire as well as necromancer, "Food for thought."  
>She walked away and was swallowed whole by the crowd; her armour didn't even make a sound as she moved.<p>

The group of necromancers went silent for a minuet then dispersed.

The bell went and Skulduggery hurried after his friends into the registration building, and into class room R117.

The room was small and crowded and nearly every seat was already accounted for. The teacher, a short, wide little man named Mr Fungus stood in the corner, overwhelmed by the amount of students.  
>"You'd think that with 117 classrooms it'd be a little less crowded, eh?" said Ghastly.<br>"Guess that's why they need so many," Skulduggery replied.

The group managed to find an empty corner in the back of the room. Well, almost empty.

Moon sat there, scribbling a bunch of Latin words on a yellowing piece of paper.

"Em, mind if we, uh-" Erskine said, indicating to three empty chairs.  
>"Go ahead; no-one else sits there anyway."<br>They sat in an awkward silence, Moon turned back to her scribbling, but they felt the heavy radiation of darkness from her press down on them, they didn't talk although they otherwise would have.  
>They were; needless to say, glad when the bell signalling end of registration went.<p>

First period was Elemental 101, Skulduggery, Ghastly and Erskine's chosen discipline. They enjoyed that the most, though Erskine accidentally singed the roof while practicing controlling fire. Their teacher was Mr Wheatly, was an old, yet extremely sarcastic man, the three thought he was brilliant.

Second was mortal schooling, Mrs Ripe, their teacher, was off ill and so they had Mrs Whisp for cover. She proved to be sharp and strict, like you would expect a teacher of necromancy to be.

Third was when things got interesting though. The elementals had physical training with the necromancers. They were each drilled through the obstacle course, and then lined up depending on ability. Skulduggery found himself at the front of the elemental line, facing Moon on the opposite side.  
>Mrs Thomson, the teacher, put them in pairs and stood by to watch Moon's and Skulduggery's practice fight, them being the best in the class.<p>

Moon striked first, whipping the shadows around and tripping him up, followed by a punch which he caught, he twisted her arm but she was stronger and broke free. She kicked him where it hurt and sent another fist crashing into his chin. He crumpled to the floor and pushed at the air and she was sent hurtling into the wall. She ran at him and used the shadows to extinguish the forming flames in his hands. He dived out of the way of her boot as it hurtled towards his face and tripped her with his arm. He grabbed hold of her thin, pale ankle and attempted to burn it but she conjured a long blade from the shadows and cut his hand, forcing him to let go.  
>"SPREETA MOON STOP AT ONCE!" boomed Mrs Thomson, before any permanent damage could be done, "Bespoke! Take him to the first aider, now."<br>Mrs Whisp strode over from her place at the door.  
>"You took it too far again. It's detention this time Moon, I'm not having you kill any more-"<p>

"Mrs Thomson!" interrupted Mrs Whisp.  
>Skulduggery didn't hear the rest of the conversation as he was lead away through the doors, cradling his hand. One thing was clear, Mrs Whisp had power over Mrs Thomson, and Spreeta Moon was getting off the hook.<p>

He missed the end of period three, he ate lunch with Ghastly in the waiting area.  
>He was shown in just as the bell for period four rang.<br>The nurse was busy on her computer, filing code numbers for asthma and diabetes drugs. There were three junior doctors though, the oldest and grumpiest of which saw to him.  
>He grumbled when he saw Skulduggery's hand, "-people think that just because they have magic they can't get hurt…"<br>His identification tag said Dr Kenspeckle Grouse, one of the others was neither he nor she, and it was called Dr Nye. The last was… Moon. She wore a lab coat and goggles and seemed to be more occupied with the experiment in front of her than anything else in the room. Kenspeckle caught him looking at her.  
>"You don't even want to consider talking to Spreeta," he said in undertone, "very private, not a social person at all."<br>"I heard that!" she called over her shoulder but turned back to her experiment and blocked out the rest of the activity in the room. Sweat could visibly seen on the back of her neck, she was concentrating hard.  
>"Why not?" Skulduggery asked.<p>

"Doesn't really like anyone. Only comes here when we run out of chemical mixes, Professor Minstar's considering choosing her as his apprentice you know. Unsociable as well, you'd do good to stay off of his bad side."

Skulduggery left the first aiders with Ghastly just as the bell went. They'd missed symbolrey, but he wasn't too fussed about that. They headed to science, and realised with dismay that Professor Minstar would be taking the class, and they were once again, in a class with necromancers.  
>The Professor was tall, with grey hair slicked back with gel. He wasn't particularly fussed about the elementals in the class, nor the temple raised necromancers. Spreeta was his favourite. He made that clear as soon as they entered the room. Moon already stood there, copying a text out onto the board in preparation for the lesson.<br>"Thank you, dear. Take twenty points to which ever house you're put into at the feast tomorrow."  
>"The feast?" Skulduggery asked Erskine.<br>He whispered back as they took out their equipment,"You missed it last period. Registration teacher came around and told us there was a feast tomorrow, when the new students are selected into houses of ability. Not supposed to be very pleasant if you're dim witted, but if you've got your wits about you and you get in the top set you're made an apprentice," he nodded towards the Professor and Moon who were in deep conversation over the pros and cons of vampire serum, "bit out of line him choosing a favourite before the houses are chosen."  
>The lesson proved worse than Mrs Whisp's class, they made their first attempt at a fever cure and failed miserably, he could see the smirk on Moon's face when 'Tenny' was told he was brewing it wrong.<br>It was the worst class of the day, and the others included being beat up by a necromancer, that was, to say the least, bad.

Ghastly, Erskine and Skulduggery walked home from school together, chatting about their day.  
>"Teachers are rubbish apart from Wheatly," declared Erskine.<br>Ghastly nodded,"Students are just as bad."  
>"Thoughts on the feast?"<br>Ghastly shrugged, "Should be okay, none of us are that bad."  
>"The theme this year's meant to be masquerade, we're all going to look pretty stupid anyway."<br>There were a few moments of silence.  
>"You're being awful quiet Skul."<br>"Hm?" he said distracted.

"I said you're being awful quiet. What you thinking about anyway?"  
>He turned his head to them, giving them his full attention, "Nothing," he turned away again, "You guys go on, I'm going to make a detour."<br>"Ok."

**Like? Love? Hate? Absolute poo? R&R! x  
>More of MoonSkul conflict? Less? Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'll admit that the last chapter was a little Harry Potter but that's all about to change in the next few chapters. Hope you like the next one more! Remember to R&R! Can't make it any better if I don't get opinions!  
><strong>

Val looked up from the book, Skulduggery still wasn't back.  
>She wasn't sure if she liked Moon or not. She was, to say the least, a bit out there. Skulduggery seemed to be as he was now. Erskine and Ghastly too.<p>

She was finding some of this a little weird and unrealistic, though who was she to judge on her best friend's life?  
>Skulduggery would probably be mad if he found her reading his diary but none the less she continued to read….<p>

_August 14__th_

_I never really knew why I walked away yesterday; I suppose I just wanted space to digest everything that had happened..  
>What I found wasn't exactly what I expected either….<em>

Skulduggery rounded the corner onto the street; there was no sign of anyone else from the school. But then again vampires have always been rather quiet.

A dark haired boy blurred from the shadows and held Skulduggery by his neck against the wall of an orphanage.

"Well, well. Looks like we found ourselves some fresh blood."  
>Three others emerged from an alleyway that joined onto the street.<br>"Round here new students have to pay the tuition fee, I suggest you pay up."  
>"I don't have any money, you'd do better to go for the rich kids."<br>"Ah, but it's not money that we want."  
>The vampire moved to bite him but another called from the door to the orphanage, stopping him.<br>"Johnathan! Come here this instant! You've not been turning up for school and now attacking people? No wonder no-one wants you!" a stout woman standing on the steps waddled over to him and grabbed him by the arm, "You will come inside this instant and tell us all exactly where you've been!"  
>The woman continued her rant back up the steps. The vampires backed off and disappeared once more into the shadows.<br>"You've got nerve showing up around about here," said a voice from behind him.  
>He turned around to face Moon.<br>"This is vamp territory, stay clear and don't come back."  
>"Since when is this vamp territory?" he asked.<br>"Since you join the school, Dusk knows every face he's ever seen, he attacks everyone from school he knows by sight."

"Why from the school?"  
>"Because mortals don't have a clue about any of this do they?"<p>

"Well, I guess, but it doesn't mean that they attack-"

"They attack everyone that's not a mortal that passes this way. With the exception of they're own kind of course."  
>"This is insane."<p>

She shook her head, "It's how the world works, and if sanity to you're reckoning is insane then so be it. Don't come back."

She turned on her heel and walked away.  
>He headed back to where he'd left Ghastly and Erskine and walked quickly, trying to catch up. All of a sudden, he was aware of the number of people looking at him, other students from school that semi-blended into the mortal community. One thing was for sure, he wasn't going back <em>that <em>way again.

**Hoping this one is a little less Harry Potter? Tell me what you think! R&R! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4, another long one and I'll need about 2 reviews for another one :) Hope you guys like, remember to R&R! x**

Three hours had past since he got home from school and Skulduggery found himself in Ghastly's house with him and Erskine, wearing suits and masks.  
>"God, we look hideous," he remarked.<br>He was tall for his age so he could almost pass with the pin striped suit but the mask…. Oh god, the mask.  
>It was white in colour and had a large beak protruding from where his nose was. Ghastly wore a brown suit with a green tie and white shirt. His mask covered is eyes only, literally, it was a size too big and he couldn't see at all. Erskine wore a navy suit and red tie, his mask was red and covered half of his face, in summary, he looked like something out of a circus. Ghastly's Dad took his mask away and brought it back fitted to the right size, Erskine wouldn't stop moaning about how ridiculous he was going to look and swapped his tie for a more subdued navy. Fortunatly for him, Ghastly's dad had a spare, less humiliating mask to hand. It only covered the top half of his face and it too was white, but at least it didn't have a tookan beak stuck to it.<p>

They arrived at the feast a little early, and found to their dismay, that it was more of a dance than a feast. There was a small band set up in the corner and white covered snack tables rounded the walls. The teachers sat at eight separate tables in twos, Mrs Thomson with Mr Weatly and Professor Ministar with Mrs Whisp, they were joined at they're table by eight others, the apprentices. Each table was near one end of the room and bore an empty seat for the newley elected apprentice. There was a small platform behind the tables, there stood there eight black velvet pouches, each bearing a different levels emblem, the last only served for the possible apprentices, there were two hundred tokens inside, one hundred and ninety two of them blank, the others baring the school symbol.

They conversed at the side of the dance floor while others arrived, a group of sensitives, followed by some vampires and then the necromancers and so on and so forth. Spreeta arrived last with Grouse and Nye, both of whom wore suits and no mask, though Moon, in a black ravenesque dress, wore a matching mask with flares at the edges, like the ones from the mortal mansions away out in the country.

When all were steeled Headmaster Mentorious called attention to the platform. The names were read out individually and were each directed to a certain pouch, from which they drew they're token. The sensitives went first, most scoring low in the levels, though an older girl named Pharos gained an apprenticeship with the Sensitive and Mythology teachers. The groups moved through the stage, going forth and bearing a token when they got back, a young ginger boy named Scrutinous was made apprentice of the Registration teachers, he didn't look particularly thrilled. A pretty girl named Sorrows was made apprentice for Symbolry and Scatterbrain classes. Moon was made Science and Necromancy apprentice, with the added bonus of extra tuition in vampire studies, Grouse and Nye both looking jealous. 'Tenny' turned red when made apprentice to the janitors. Dusk was made apprentice in the Vampire Studies and Cameron Light was apprentice in Teleportation. Soon, it was only the Elementals left.  
>Ghastly was awarded level one, the highest possible, but failed when tried in the last pouch. Erskine too, failed when it came to his turn.<br>Skulduggery and a boy named Crux were the last two left. _Only two tokens left in the eighth, only one will get me an apprenticeship, _he thought. Crux was called up first, and to his dismay was put in level eight, he needless to say, failed when it came to the apprenticeship. Skulduggery made his way up to the platform when his name was called and drew the token of an apprentice.

The dance went on until midnight, the vampires leaving early. Moon staying because she was in possession of veritiserum. The ginger boy, 'Tenny' and Crux all left early out of either shyness or rage. Sorrows mingled with the other students of her kind and appeared to be good friends with another ginger scatterbrain. After an hour, most headed home, soon there were only two sensitives (who'd snuck alcohol in and appeared to have fallen unconscious in the soufflé) a few necromancers and several Elementals left. Dancing was common amongst the other students, though the three stayed well away from the floor. They laughed out loud when Moon accidentally bumped into a semi-drunk Elemental under a piece of mistletoe and literally ran away from him and into the girl's lavatory where he could not follow. The Sensitives were escorted out along with the drunk Elemental. Soon there were only about ten of them left, Moon returning and deliberately avoiding the spots where mistletoe found a way through the stone roof. Sorrows and her red-head friend left after another ten minuets and the majority of the teachers left. Minstar, Whisp, the Headmaster, Wheatly, Thomson and a very out-of-it mythology teacher were the last standing.  
>The boys stayed, Erskine's mum wasn't due to pick them up for another hour. After another fifteen minuets the teachers left and the janitors took over their watch.<br>The band retired and joined the party, the catering staff as well. Someone turned on a record and they began to dance. They were eventually coaxed from the sidelines. A cook had to practically drag Moon out onto the floor, her being the only other dance partner left. They were told to switch partners seven times before the song ended, the idea being that the male kissed the last girl he landed in partnership with.  
>Skulduggery ended up with Moon, who dived out of the way before the music could finish and made a hasty exit. To be honest, he was glad she did.<p>

**Tell me what you think! R&R! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay. Hope it was worth the wait :) I need 1-2 reviews for a sixth chapter :) R&R! x  
>Dissclaimer: I still own nothing :( I <strong>_**wish **_**I owned skulduggery but I don't :( the only thing I own is the oc Spreeta Moon :)**

August 15th.

_I don't think I'll ever be able to forget today, so much happened it was a bit of a blur…_

First things first, Grace was unbelievably modest and pretty at the same time. Second, she was way out of Skulduggery's league.  
>He'd met her in the library, under the unfortunate circumstances of him getting a row for bringing a book back late. She'd entered the library behind Mrs Young (who was ironically in her 750's) just as he was being shouted at.<br>The experience had been both unpleasant and embarrassing to say the least.

At the end of school while other students went home, Skulduggery headed to the apprentice's studies for the first time. They were found in the converted attic of the school, door upon door along a narrow stretch of corridor. He'd been allocated room number 72, the closest to the main door.  
>The room was small but comfortable; there was an empty bookcase, a desk, a leather chair and a long shelf along one wall. The small window looked over the green beside the running track; it seemed strange to see the grounds quiet and empty when they were usually filled with life. He took his backpack off and started to make himself acquainted with his new study. He placed some stationery in the pencil pot and his textbooks and jotters in the desk drawer. He put <em>A Beginner's guide to Magic<em>, _The Three Names_, _Elemental Magic for Beginner's_ and _Introduction to The Sanctuary Academy _in his book case, looking rather insignificant in the vast case. He placed his apprentice token on the shelf along with the level 1 token.  
>He slung his bag back on and was about to exit but stopped when he heard hushed voices coming from outside. He pressed his ear to the door.<br>"-how dare you! You have no right to-"  
>"I have every right to stop you from maiming students!"<br>"No you don't!"  
>"Dusk, just stick to taking small amounts from mortals and I can modify their memories."<p>

There was a pause, "I thought you were the one who didn't want us hurting mortals in the first place."

"No, I'm against _killing_ them. Besides, killing's no fun if they don't put up a fight."  
>"Then we stick to students."<br>"No, then we only maim mortals and send them back."

"You can't modify memories anyway. You're a necromancer."  
>"And it is a necromancy technique that I use."<br>Another pause.  
>"I'll prove it to you, name someone that can't be easily influenced and I'll modify their memory."<br>There was a moment of scilence as Dusk considered this.  
>"Besides, I've already modified yours."<br>"WHAT?"  
>There was a sound like a slap, "Shut up! Take the deal or leave it, give me the name."<br>"Pleasant."  
>A smirk, "Still not gotten over that already."<p>

"I can't believe that the kid actually beat me in the fight…"

Wait, Skulduggery had never beaten Dusk!  
>There was a sound of amused smugness in Moon's voice, "Precisely what I mean."<br>There was silence for a while; Skulduggery looked through the key hole to see if they'd gone. He watched as Dusk walked away and a door slammed. He stood up again and placed his ear to the door.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to keep your nose in your own business?"  
>He quite literally jumped back. He gingerly moved closer to the door and opened it slowly. She stood there tapping her foot, as if annoyed but not to the point of anger.<br>"How much did you hear?"  
>"Only the bit where Dusk stormed off."<br>There was a blur and then he was being held by hid neck to the wall.  
>"You lie Pleasant."<br>"Glad you think so," There was a creaking sound as his trachea groaned under the pressure. She let go and he dropped to the floor in a crumpled heap.  
>She opened the door across the hall, number 71, "In."<p>

He stood and did as she said, rubbing his neck.  
>Moon's study was both impressive and scary. Where as he'd found a small cream walled, bright office, Moon's was the opposite. The walls were black and the wood was a dark mahogany. The large window looked across the other side of the school, towards the astronomy rooms, lecture theatre and library. The book case was full of black spined volumes, the majority of which were thick, yellow-paged reads on dark magic forms. The desk bore two piles of paper in languages unfamiliar to Skulduggery's knowledge. The shelf bore brass and silver instruments and several, rather pointy looking objects. There was a globe in one corner of the room and a brass telescope in the other. The leather of the chair was black too, unlike his own emerald one.<br>Moon closed the door.  
>Neither of them said anything for a while.<br>"Why d-"

He was cut off as a searing pain exploded in his head. Moon grabed his hair as he fell and held him upright, "You do not remember anything from the past hour, go."

He left the room hurriedly, only to forget why he was in the corridor in the first place.

**Rubbish? Ok? Tell me what you think! R&R x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Writing****again****:) sorry****for****another****delay****but****I****'****ve****been****busy****with****school****and****just****managed****to****get****the****chapter****finished****in****the****hols****:)****R&R****please!****x**

Now things were getting interesting, thought Valkyrie.  
>A plot beginning to unfold at last.<br>Perhaps she could learn more about the Lord Vile side of things if she kept reading…  
>It could come in handy if Skulduggery turned again one day.<br>Flipping through about half of the book she began to read again. And damn were things getting strange….

*

The day had began like any other.  
>The same path, to the same school, with the usual people and the same teachers. All heading to the same classes as per usual.<br>It was registration before Skulduggery had noticed anything strange going on.  
>There were three new kids, joining the year late.<br>They seemed pretty distant, they were one elemental and two adepts by the looks of things but he got the bad vibe from them as soon as he saw them.

One was tall and thin, wearing a glove on his right hand that twitched uncontrollably upon occasion.  
>The second was large, muscular and hirsute.<br>The third, and presumably the leader, was of a decent build and an average height. There was a malovent twinkle in his eyes.

The fact that they chose to befriend Moon upon arrival, in his mind, confirmed his bad suspicions. She had a power over the first, though the second boy outmatched her physical ability she had stronger magic and was seemingly on par with the third, although her quick and sharp remarks still caught him off guard upon occasion. He disliked the third the most. He didn't know why, he just didn't.  
>That was when her head snapped around to face him, realising he'd been looking and glaring.<br>Looking quickly away he turned back to his bag and was thankfully saved by the bell for the first period.

It had become routine by now, to go to his study for an hour after school each night to do homework and revise. It was also common to be tripped by a shadow on the stairs every day.  
>That was how things usually went, not today.<br>First things first, the shadow wasn't there.  
>People were there, but they were heading away, blank looks on their faces.<br>Something wasn't right.  
>He went up to the ginger kid, Scrutinous if he was correct.<br>"Hey, what's going on?"  
>He got no reply, Scrutionous just walked on.<br>Turning to the corridor he walked down it.  
>Moon hadn't been in the crowd.<br>He listened at her door.

Sure enough there were voices inside.

"You do understand, of course, that what we are talking about is a breach of the law?"  
>"Of course I know that! I'm not thick;" it was the third boy, the malovent one.<br>"And on the subject of payment?"  
>"In food"<br>"Dead or alive?"  
>"Dead."<br>"Dead meat is not as good as living."  
>"There will be a mix of both living and dead."<br>Silence.  
>"And my position after completion?"<br>"Second in command to the target."  
>"Second?"<br>"You will of course, have influence over them."  
>A pause.<br>"Who might this 'target' be?"  
>"Any Faceless ones devote of your choice."<br>"No, they must not be of your beliefs."  
>"No?"<br>"To encourage that much anger and hate they need to be one of the opposite, one who has had everything good taken from them. Sucked out, someone of power in the opposition, yet weak enough at this stage to be turned. Mentally influenced if absolutely necessary."  
>Another pause as the boy took this in.<br>"You have a target in mind I presume?"  
>"Don't I always?"<br>"They will be of what magic type?"  
>"Not an adept at present, but will be to some degree. I've already scanned the brain for possible switches. Necromancy seems the most powerful in the chosen target. What, in specific, am I being asked to do?"<br>"To tell us everything, how to turn them, when and your aid should the subject need a little nudge down the right path."  
>"The information only?"<br>"Yes."  
>A sigh, "What's the catch?"<br>"No catch."  
>"Malovent, there's always a catch."<br>"We need information."  
>"On what? And information will cost you."<br>A thud on the wooden desk.  
>"How much?"<br>"Twenty pounds in mortal currency. A fortunes' worth."  
>A pondering moment.<br>"The information?"  
>"What is Dusk planning and when will it take place?"<br>A sliding sound as the payment is manoeuvred.  
>"That information I cannot give you."<br>"What year then at least?"  
>"Add another ten pounds onto that sum and you might find out."<br>A pause then the boys amused voice, "You do know how to drive a hard bargain, don't you? Another five."  
>"The ten or none of your precious information."<br>An irritable groan as more was added to the pile.  
>Moons satisfied voice perked up from it's downwards tone, "It will take place this year."<br>"That's all you can give us?"  
>"That's all I can give you for that sum."<br>Another sliding sound.  
>"For a five I can give you this, Dusk is the one behind it."<br>"But we already knew that!"  
>"I know," a smirk, "you want to be more specific when dealing in information."<br>Another slide, "Anything else? That we don't already know."  
>"Not for two pounds I don't."<br>More sliding, "For five?"  
>"There is an army of infected at Dusks' command, waiting for his signal."<br>Silence.  
>"Thank you for your help."<br>"And thanks for the extra ten pounds."  
>The boy cursed as the shadow of Moon's hand swept something up from the floor.<br>Skulduggery dived into his study as the boys came out. When he was sure they'd left he emerged.

A fist of shadows slammed into the back of Pleasant's head.  
>"I thought I told you not to eaves drop!"<br>Damn! Why did girls have the capability to hit so hard when boys were afraid to even punch them back lightly?  
>Skulduggery made no attempt to fight back, she'd just erase the memory of the fight anyway.<br>He peeked through his fingers, realising that she wasn't doing anything but standing there with her head tilted to one side.  
>"No."<br>"No? No what?" he asked, suddenly confused.  
>"It's happening. Damn it!"<p>

Spreeta sprinted down the hall and out of the room, Skulduggery running after her.  
>At first he didn't get it, but when he reached outside to see a wall of pale, expressionless people it became clear what was happening.<br>The infected were coming.  
>Dusk had made his move.<p>

**Good?****Bad?****Rubbish?****Complete****and****utter****Bull****Excreta?****Tell****me****what****you****think!****Could****do****with****some****constructive****criticism****here,****R&R!****x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya!****:)  
>Was<strong>**a****bit****unsure****how****to****do****chapter****seven****but****I****managed****to****get****it****done****after****a****while****(I****really****don****'****t****know****where****it****'****s****going****from****here****onward****so****I****'****m****just****going****along****with****it****and****making****it****up****on****the****spot****:P)  
>Hope<strong>**you****guys****like!****X**

The mass of infected halted at the school fencing, waiting Dusk's command for them to advance. A sudden rush of apprentices previously sent away by Moon's mental influence ran back from the school gates, snapped out of their trance.  
>They flew inside, all seventy two of them. Ninth year's shrieking like first formers and first formers crying out like two year olds.<br>They cleared quickly and Skulduggery followed them back into the school.

People congregated in the apprentice's hall, people pacing, people rocking back and forth and people just generally sobbing.  
>Why did he feel so calm when he knew they'd all probably be dead within the hour?<br>The teachers were long gone home; the other students were safely away. There was no help coming.  
>And yet he felt a remarkable swell of confidence, these seventy two people here were the most skilled students in the school, surely if they had a leader, someone to organise things, they'd be able to beat the infected?<p>

Just as the thought crossed his mind a gun shot sounded and plaster fell from the roof at the other end of the corridor.  
>"You want to stay quiet, work hard and live or do you want to cry like babies and sit around here while we wait for them to finish us off?"<br>The students stood up and cleared the tall boy's way for him.  
>"First of all, who here knows what the hell is going on?"<br>"We're surrounded by infected thick-head," Moon chirped in from behind the boy, the sarcastic and mocking tone returning at the opportunity of jibing at a ninth year.  
>"Well duh? Anything apart from the obvious?"<br>Sighed, "Aren't you the one who doesn't notice the obvious? There's only one vampire missing, hmmm…. I wonder who that could be."  
>He rolled his eyes, "Who the hell are you anyway?"<br>"That's for me to know and you to be exceedingly annoyed at me not telling you."  
>"Just get on with it then."<br>"Dusk has an army of infected surrounding you, he'll give his signal for them to attack in twenty-five minets and fifty point three seconds and they're going to rip your throat out because you were too short sighted to see in front of your own eyes."  
>He raised an eye brow, "I'll be impressed if that's correct timing."<br>She pulled a stop watch from her science kit just inside her door and started it, "We'll see. Now, who the hell are you?"  
>"That's for me to know and you to be annoyed at me for not telling you."<br>She smirked, "According to Dusk you're not going to last long. Thirty one point two, twenty nine point eight…."  
>"Right!" He called out to his peers, "Elementals elect another representative besides myself! Two scatterbrains, two seers, a necromancer plus the annoying one who won't tell me her name, another vampire and a Teleporter. Go and make it quick. All selected will make their way to study two in five minuets."<p>

Skulduggery was chosen quickly from the other elementals.  
>For one thing, news had spread quickly that his teacher was impressed by his manipulation of the elements which progressed faster than the rest of the classes and for second he was just about the only one not freaking out or breaking down from his discipline.<br>He'd been making is way to study two when he came face to face with Grace. But she wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to have gone home with the others at the end of school and she wasn't one of the apprenticies.  
>"What are you doing here?" he asked, perhaps a little too harshly but he was busy and had a place to be.<br>"Oh, well, em-" she stuttered, "I was paying a visit to-"  
>She looked like she was about to say something but then dropped it, "Never mind."<br>He frowned, "Are you ok? "  
>"Yes, I'm fine. Absolutley tip-top now we're all about to be ripped apart by a pack of infected."<br>"They say sarcasm is the lowest form of wit you know."  
>"Then they've obviously never heard of us," Sorrows retorted from behind, "Come on. Meeting in study two, now."<br>China grabbed his arm and pulled him down the corridor as he hastily said good bye to Grace.  
>Why did people always have to chip-in when he was trying to talk to someone? Now he understood how the teachers felt.<br>And that was a rather depressing thought.

**Feed****back,****feed****back,****feed****back!****Can****'****t****live****without****it!****R&R!****x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Right,****going****for****quick****updates****since****I****haven****'****t****uploaded****in****a****while****so****there****'****ll****probably****be****a****few****more****coming****in****the****next****few****days****after****this****:)  
>Hope<strong>**yous****like!****X**

The study was a lot bigger than the first year one that Skulduggery occupied.  
>The walls were cream coloured and had shelves lining them filled with various artefacts and a beach wood desk in the centre, silhouetted by the light from the large circular window in the back.<br>The boy, Deuce being his name that Skulduggery now discovered, occupied the large lether chair at the desk, the others left to sit on chairs that had been brought in and hap-hazourdly arranged around the walls.  
>Skulduggery sat to the right of Duce with Sorrows adorning the chair to his left. Moon stood on the opposite side of Duce, seeming to be the only one with proper information regarding the circumstances and yet not content to sit when action was so neer and a threat was at hand.<br>How he despised her, there were not enough words to describe.  
>She had known what was coming and had done nothing to prevent it. He would kill her for that is anyone died here.<br>"Right," Duce began, " it appears that we're surrounded by a pack of infected that are due to attack in…"  
>"Eighteen minets and sisxty one-point eight seconds," Moon filled in the blank for him.<br>He noticed another standindg then, the second necromancer whom he recognised as Solmon Wreath. He had no particular like for him either.  
>"Right, and we need some sort of organisation and defence mechanisms. I propose that we divide into teams to hold the ground at different points around the school and leave a quarter inside incase we should be defeated."<br>When no-one comented he continued, "A person from each dicipline in each team. Spreeta here," he emphasised her name, seeming smug that he'd discovered it.  
>"I wouldn't act so smug if I were you Corrival."<br>He sighed again and continued, "Will go with Skulduggery, Sorrows, Shudder and a select two more from their year to hold the left side gate-"  
>"Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, I am not working with <em>Moon<em>," China interupted.  
>Spreeta sneered at her as Duce told her to live with it.<br>"And Wreath will go with-"

It was quickly agreed among the selected apprentices at the meeting that those at a gate would have four more members rather than two so the left gate team dispersed under the agreement to select one more person each. This failed though.  
>Seeing that there were only eight apprenticies to their year they were forced to choose Tenebre, Scrutinous and Pharos but the last place couldn't be fillled on the account of Dusk's absance and the fact that he was the one they were fighting. After much disscussion on the matter, they concented to take Grace with them who was both reluctant on the manner yet insistant that she should go.<br>The odd assembly of students who would rather be tearing at each others throats made their way to the gate. They stopped just short and drew their weapons. And at exactly the time Moon had predicted, the infected surged forwards.


	9. Chapter 9

**The****next****chapter****was****really****hard****to****write****and****I****'****m****not****very****good****at****fight****scenes****but****I****hope****that****you****guys****like****it****:)  
>Remember<strong>**to****R&R!****Some****constructive****criticism****would****be****great,****I****can****only****get****better!****x**

Skulduggery clicked his fingers and created the balls of fire as he was accustomed to, he ran forward to meet them. The first two went down in flames and had an unsuccessful time trying to put them out. He kicked the third in between the legs and smashed his elbow into the infecteds' head. He took out his newly acquired gun and shot him in the temple as well as two more that rushed at him.

On her front, China was making light work of the mindless things coming at her. She span, taping tattoos here and there that sent out waves of red energy that disintegrated her opponents.  
>Scrutinous had fallen back a bit, wielding a croquet bat with as much experience as a toddler trying to swim the channel, being just about over run but managing to stay behind Skulduggery.<br>Tennebre was doing well. He flicked shadows sending them to the ground and crushing them but there was no doubt that he was still a bit of an amateur; he had nothing on Mrs Whisp.  
>Moon, on the other hand, conducted the shadows as expertly as he with the elements. Large tendrils crushed tracheas and full force walls sent the infected hurling backwards into one another, blood sprouted from cranial wounds.<br>Grace was holding out next to Moon, but seemed to rely on luck and the skills of the people around her. She had survived so far but there'd been a few close calls.  
>Pharos proved to be good with the short blade she'd been supplied with, always knowing where the next blow was coming and precisely where it would land just in time to counter act them.<br>Cameron Light had a cricket bat as a make-shift weapon, but it proved effective as he teleported here and there, swinging it into the back of the enemies' head and knocking them out.

As soon as the first lot had gone, there was another line to replace them, and one after that and then a following and so on as far as the eye could see.  
>Skulduggery had ran out of bullets by the time the second line was half way through and from the looks of it they were losing.<br>"Pleasant!"  
>He heard the shout over from the right and turned just as Moon threw him her much prised claymore from her scabbard. He caught it in mid air and span just in time to decapitate an attacker from the left.<br>The large sword felt heavy and awkward in his hands but he soon got to terms with it as he felt a new surge of adrenaline and the second line were cut down.

Forty more were left on their front, composing five lines.  
>He expected for them to come at them line by line as their predecessors, but Dusk had realised his initial mistake and they all sprinted forward as one locked group.<p>

They overran the apprentices, blocking them off from the school while half of them went onwards and the rest stayed behind, wanting to finish of their prey.  
>Skulduggery stood alone in the crowd, turning with the blade to try and stop them from advancing.<br>That was when the first explosion rang out.  
>And then all hell broke loose.<p>

**Okay,****I****fail****epically****at****fight****scenes****and****this****seems****to****be****no****exception****:P****  
>If<strong>**there****are****any****good****fight-writers****out****there****I****'****d****be****grateful****for****some****tips****for****the****continuation****of****the****battle****:)  
>R&amp;R!x<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Right, I know it's been a long time since the last update but inspiration's been really dry lately. I was planning to just write you guys a note saying that, basically, I'd given up the other day. However, I figured I'd give another few chapters a try. BUT to continue any more I'm gonna need to know if yous can actually be bothered to read this…  
>LIS was going to be a short story at first but that didn't really turn out like I planned…<br>And so on with chapter 10!**

The registration building crumbled behind them. The bricks tearing away from one another and falling to the ground as a shockwave exploded through them.  
>Damn recent advances in science.<br>Why on Earth had they found the need to introduce them to the magical society _now _if at any time? The mortals would catch on eventually and start making their own.  
>The moment of distraction had been all that was needed for the infected to move forward and take the apprentices by surprise. The creatures grabbed each one of them, holding them in vice-like grips, tearing at their necks…<p>

***

A cars' horn went of in the street. Valkyrie quickly put the journals away and put the cardboard box back on top of the book case. As she did so, an envelope and a business card fell out. She grabbed them from the floor and stuffed them into her coat pocket. She peered out of the window; the Bentley was waiting in the street below. Skulduggery motioned for her to come out.  
>Bolting down the stairs she ran out to meet him.<br>"Where have you been?"  
>"None of your business," he replied in the thick Dublin accent.<br>She frowned, "We agreed no more secrets."  
>"This isn't one of them."<br>"Then why won't you tell me?"  
>"I was meeting up with an old friend, ok?"<br>"_Which _old friend?"  
>"A very old one."<br>"Skulduggery…"  
>"It's none of your business."<br>"Don't tell me you've got a girlfriend?"  
>He looked at her, and then started making a puking noise.<br>"Another enemy?"  
>"It's not important."<br>"So it _is _an enemy."  
>"I didn't say that."<br>"You're a really bad liar…"  
>"Just leave it ok."<br>He got back in the car and she climbed into the passenger seat. They didn't speak on the way back to her house.  
>"I'll see you tomorrow," she said to him as she climbed out.<br>"About that…. Take the weekend off."  
>"Why?"<br>He shrugged, "I thought it'd be good for you to spend some more time with your family."  
>"You're hiding something."<br>"No, I'm not."  
>She sighed giving in, "I'll see you on Monday."<br>With that she walked up the pathway to her house manipulated the air to give her a boost up to her window. She climbed in and sorted the reflection back into the mirror.  
>No blank spots toady, a good sign.<br>She changed into her pyjamas and quickly leapt into bed when she heard her parents coming to check on her.  
>Five minuets later and she was a sleep.<p>

**Tell me what you think! R&R! x  
>(P.S. if reviewing, please tell me weather it's worth continuing or not.)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Quick update? Weren't expecting that were you! Hope you like, and R&R please! x**

Valkyrie woke at around one in the morning. She hadn't slept well. It was the same nightmare about seeing her parents... well, em…  
>She didn't like to think about it.<p>

Sighing she sat up and stood, stretching her legs. A faint rumble sounded in her room.  
>Hungry.<br>She walked over to the end of her bed and pulled her black jacket out from underneath, looking for the packet of Tic-tacs she had bought yesterday. Her hand closed around an envelope instead of the plastic box. She had forgotten about that…  
>She taped the button on her bedside lamp and put it on dim.<br>The envelope was fairly new, crisp and white and unmarked. The photos inside however, were old, and of people from Skulduggery's past. There was a black and white one of some sort of class reunion. The group stood on a site of ruins, grouped together but visibly trying to stay in their smaller groups of friends. From right to left she could see China, looking a pretty as ever, Scorn was missing from the photograph, Ghastly, Ravel, Shudder and Skulduggery were grouped near the middle. Wreath was on the outer left and had been captured pulling a disgusted face at a girl she supposed was Moon, who was grinning. Pharos was missing as well but Scrutinous was there on the end. She couldn't tell which one was Grace. Crux too was missing.  
>The others showed similar scenes of Skulduggery and his closer friends. She flipped past the reunion-like ones and found a group of pictures held together by an elastic band. The first was a snap of 'The Dead Men' sitting in a muddy trench. There were rats and dead bodies in the background, but in the foreground the people just smiled, showing off their new rifles.<br>The next few were similar of them mucking around.  
>Valkyrie smiled, then turned to the next.<br>It showed a pretty woman, standing next to Skulduggery and holding a small child.  
>Valkyrie had a sudden feeling of guilt. She shouldn't be looking at these. She put the band back on and returned the photos to the envelope and put that in the jacket pocket.<br>That was when she remembered the business card.  
>She pulled it out and read.<p>

_Skye Mental Hospital for the Criminally Insane  
>Sanctuary Department.<em>

An address and telephone number followed.  
>Valkyrie got that strange feeling, you know when you realise that you shouldn't be doing something but you do it anyway? Despite warning?<br>Yes, she got that.  
>And she sure as hell wasn't taking the day off tomorrow.<p>

**Like, love, hate, absolute poo? Worse than poo? Let me know! R&R x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Remember to R&R! x**

Patient 22 sat in a wheelchair. The tall, thin figure that once stood proud was curled up. Their frame outlined by in the dark by the artificial light.  
>The attendant tightened the bolts keeping the patients arms and legs attached to the char, and then engaged the neck clamps to try and fix the neck injury that they seemed to be doing to themself.<br>No good, they still wouldn't lift their head, which was sitting in a hollow of their clavicle.  
>As a last resort the attendant fixed the head attachment.<br>There was still no acknowledgment in the dead eyes that just seemed to stare forwards and do nothing else. They didn't speak. Every other patient spoke, but not 22. Mind you the others mostly just blabbed to themselves in a rather mad manner. But patient 22… was silent. No-one new who 22 was or where they came from. Why they were even here. Many attempts were made to contact them, but the patient had just stared forward as they did just now. Unresponsive and not reacting.  
>He redid the braid as he did everyday with every patient with long enough hair. It was greasy and hadn't been washed in a while. He'd have to put that in the report.<br>When he was done he let it drop down the back of 22.  
>"You don't say much, do you?" he asked, talking more to himself than to anyone else, "You don't speak either. Or react. I bet you can't even think. I bet you can't even see."<br>He made a very annoyed sound at the pointlessness of his job and left to move onto 23. 23 was a lunatic. But at least they talked.  
>Patient 22 sat alone in the silence, not doing anything at all, but thinking.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, last one had a tonne of typos so apologies. My keyboard is being siriusly stupid right now…  
>Anyways here's chapter 13! Remember to R&amp;R! x<strong>

Valkyrie woke in the morning, rubbing her eyes free of the crust that had steeled over her lashes. She moved quickly and dressed in her jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. She tapped the mirror for the reflection to come out and changed again into her black clothes.  
>"Where are you going?"<br>The real Valkyrie looked up at it, annoyed, "That's none of your business."  
>"You know we're not supposed to."<br>"But I'm going anyway." She double took, "Hang on a second did you just say 'we'?"  
>"No, I'm sure I didn't. I'm sorry if I did. You must have been imagining it. You shouldn't go."<br>"It's none of your business!" she half shouted, trying to stop the anger from rising in her voice, taking a deep breath she spoke again, " Now, go downstairs and pretend that everything is normal."  
>"But it isn't."<br>"Just go already!"  
>Val looked after the reflection as it left the room. She couldn't let it get to her; she had business to take care of today.<p>

She opened the window and quickly climbed out while no-one was watching. She let herself drop from the sill and caught the air to lower her gently to the ground.  
>She checked her watch. It was a disgusting, plastic thing that Beryl and Fergus had gotten her for her last birthday, but she needed a way to keep track of the time.<p>

The next bus to the east coast was in one minuet. She'd shadow walk there.

*

The attendant moved 22 out into another room. There was a hospital bed waiting, one of the ones with the multiple restraints. Deacon Maybury's new replacement, Dr Phobic, would be here any minuet now.


End file.
